Harpy (Player Race)
'''About''' Physical Description Harpies appear like [[humans]] with the wings of birds instead of arms, and the bottom half of birds. They possess the same array of hair colors and eye colors as humans, and their feathers are typically either the plumage of most birds, or a more bright pink, blue, or green coloration. Their tough, hard legs are either a golden color, or a dark grey. Society Harpies do not have societies of their own, although they do still have their own customs that they follow. Many of them live as hermits, either completely alone or with young that they are nursing to maturity, although others may live in nomadic groups together. When away from other cultures, harpies are not known to wear clothing, as their mindsets are often more like birds than they are like other humanoids. Harpies that live in other cultures typically wear clothing, however it is rare that they will wear more than the minimum that they need. Relationships Harpies are typically very spiteful. Other races typically seem to have a stigma against them, however the [[aarakocra ]]and harpies get along smoothly, with flocks of them seen flying together being commonplace. Racial Features Harpy Names Harpy names usually are short and sound similar in their two parts, such as Papi or Mimi. Many harpies enjoy the last names of other cultures, sprinkling in sounds from giant and common in their surnames. '''Male:''' Jojo, Hono, Khikhi, Lolo '''Female:''' Papi, Mimi, Vivi, Lulu Harpy Traits Bird-like humanoids, without hands, harpies are a more cruel bunch that do sometimes join adventurers. '''''Ability Score Increase.''''' Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. '''''Age.''''' Harpies take on a lifespan similar to avians, though a bit longer, maturing at the age of 3 years old, and living to be between 25 and 50 years of age. '''''Alignment.''''' Harpies typically are hermits and nomads, living either completely alone or in small travelling groups, causing them to lean towards Chaotic alignments. '''''Size.''''' Harpies are slightly smaller than humans by about half a foot or more, though their large wingspan of several feet makes up for this. Your size is Medium. '''''Speed.''''' Your base walking speed is 25 feet. '''''Flight. '''''Due to your large wings instead of hands, you possess 40 feet of flying speed. You cannot use this speed while wearing heavy armor. '''''Handless. '''''Due to your lack of hands, possessing large wings instead, you are treated as one size smaller for the purpose of carrying capacity and weaponry. '''''Talons. '''''Your feet are sharp bird talons, making your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage. '''''Luring Song. '''''You may cast ''charm person'' once without a spell slot or components, and regain the ability to do so after a long rest. At 3rd level, you cast it at 2nd level. At 5th level, you cast it at 3rd level. When cast in this way, you also gain the ability to use it on creatures of the giant type. Your spellcasting modifier for this spell is Charisma. '''''Languages.''''' You can speak, read, and write Common, and Giant. Harpy Personality You can use the Harpy Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a harpy character or to inspire how your character might act. Harpy Quirks